The Lovers, The Dreamers and Me
by Avirra
Summary: It's the wedding day of a member of the BAU team and the rest of the team is there to make it special. For the June 2013 Wedding Bells Challenge.


**June 2013 - Wedding Bells Challenge**

**CM Characters : Spencer Reid and David Rossi**

**Wedding Prompts : Wedding veil, wedding mishap, wedding officiate**

* * *

**The Lovers, The Dreamers and Me**

"I look stupid in this tux."

Rossi just shook his head at the young man before him. He'd always heard the term 'bundle of nerves', but now he was seeing one.

"Reid, you look fine. At least she only got you a purple cummerbund and bowtie. She could have decked you out in a purple tuxedo."

A shudder ran through Reid at the thought of that and he shook his head.

"No. Just no. I've given way in everything else, but that would have been too much."

Chuckling, Rossi stepped forward, adjusting his own bowtie.

"It's not me you would have had to say no to. It's Penelope. Have you ever seriously been able to say no to her?"

Sighing, Reid shook his head again.

"Not really."

Rossi gave the younger man a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. No-one's going to really be looking at you, me or anyone else beyond the lovely bride."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now - you go take your position out front and I'll go get the bride."

"Is it already time?"

"Hey, no stage fright or last minute mind changes, Reid. Get on out there."

Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Reid nodded.

"Right, Rossi. See you out there."

Hotch was already in position and Reid soon joined him. Penelope had worked her magic in the rental hall and Reid sincerely doubted there was a florist in a ten mile radius that had any flowers left for sale. If Penelope ever tired of being a tech goddess, he thought she would probably be able to make a pretty decent living as a wedding designer.

It seemed the Reid had just gotten in place when the music began and he heard Hotch's soft chuckle to the side when he jumped slightly. The justice of the peace moved into position himself and the gathered guests rose to their feet.

A dainty girl in a buttercup gold dress led the way, scattering yellow silk rose petals. Following behind were Derek and Penelope, side by side as groomsman and bridesmaid. There was one tense moment as one of Penelope's heels slid on some of the silk petals, but Derek reacted quickly and tightened his grip on Penelope's arm, allowing her to steady herself and averting a fall. Penelope's face flushed red in embarrassment, but the save was so smoothly done, that only a few of those gathered for the ceremony even noticed. They made it to the end of the aisle without further incident and, as Penelope moved to one side as Derek moved to stand by Reid and Hotch, J.J. started down the aisle carrying a small bouquet of yellow roses that matched the strewn petals. Once she reached the end and moved to stand beside Penelope, the music altered to the Wedding March.

Rossi stepped into sight with the lace-veiled bride on his arm. Rather than a stark white dress, this gown and its matching veil were both was a pale ivory from age. They had been lovingly preserved by the family and altered as needed over the years. This was the third trip down the aisle for the dress that had seen it's first ceremony over fifty years before. The bride's bouquet was mixed bouquet of ivory and yellow roses.

A smile formed on Reid's face as he watched them come down the aisle, sure that he'd never seen as beautiful a bride. As Rossi reached the end of the aisle, he turned to the bride, lifting the veil up and away from her face. Beth looked radiant as she gave Rossi a light kiss on the cheek before he moved to stand by Penelope.

Hotch stepped up to take Beth's hand and the ceremony began. From the front row, Jack was beaming his approval. Feeling himself too old to be a ring bearer, but not old enough not to feel silly as a groomsman, Jack had requested to limit his participation to being a member of the audience. After making sure those were really his son's feelings on the matter, Hotch supported Jack's decision. As much as he might have liked Jack to participate, his son's acceptance of the wedding was the important part, not whether or not he took part in the ceremony.

Despite the fear in the back of his mind that he'd either trip or drop the rings, Reid passed the rings over at the right time and fulfilled his duty as best man without a hitch. As he returned to position, Rossi caught his eye and gave the young man a simple nod and smile before they both turned their full attention to the end of the ceremony.

After declaring them man and wife, the official turned to those gathered to celebrate, laying a hand each on Hotch and Beth.

"I introduce to you for the first time as a married couple, Aaron and Beth Hotchner."

Jack was the first to come forward, hugging his father first before turning to Beth and hugging her just as enthusiastically. Coming up from behind, Reid could just hear Jack's whispered words to her.

"Thank you for making Daddy happy again."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Reid looked back to find Rossi by his side. From the smile on the older man's face, he'd heard what Jack said as well.

"That is one young man that has his priorities straight. Come on, Reid. Let's help them get this party started."


End file.
